thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafael's playthrough - Simon's route
Back to Yarra's route On to Ardford Summit '''Simon’s Path' Since Simon has a hundred days hereThe guide so far bumped this up to 105., I'm going to give you a breakdown of what to do each day for maximum efficiency. You should skip certain things, but be sure to save a few times so you can explore. For instance, the go to clearing option at the palace door takes 5 days and leads to a few slime battles for crap exp, as well as a lust draft. You can totally skip that trip. You can also skip any of the brothel scenes I don't tell you to do, because they all share the same sprite animation. The steps are numbered, but I also gave you the day they occur on so you don't get lost. I also am doing things in a particular order to unlock things. #You find yourself in the Empress’s chambers, and are promptly left to your own devices. You can’t do a whole lot but feel free to look around. After you finish you need to make a choice whether to meditate or exercise.(Resting isn’t necessary it’s just the option for those who don’t want to advance either just yet). Exercising makes you gain your physical attack earlier; meditating will help your mental skills come earlier. Exercise one day and plan to meditate all the others. #Day 2 is the same, but now you can talk to the maid, Chaya. ARE BEING WATCHED AND GRADED HERE! Say hello, and then ask for books. You get a huge healing potion for asking for food, but books are best in the long run. Chaya is the Empress’s confidant, so maybe you want to be nice to her without actually betraying the empress. HINT. Another event that night leads you to the third day. #Again not much happens and you have your final chance to get meditation in. Then there’s a time skip and we’re at Day 8 suddenly. (This happens a few times on the path, don’t assume time is standing still). #Day 8 - The Empress seems to enjoy it a little too much when you tell her it was “your pleasure”.But that is the correct response. Hey, we get to leave the room now! Find the office sluts. Talk to Lexande and pick "Agree". Visit the petitions office and ask to help. Read lamia task, talk to lamia nearby, then do Inefficient Supply Lines. #Day 10 - Pay the 500 Sx to have Lexande train you in diplomacy. #Day 15 - Chat with the Empress and give your opinion.Should see: "That's fascinating." Then help Chaya carry things. #Day 16 - Chat with the Empress about rebel succubi and "Decline", then "Rest" for Wendis dream. #Day 17 - Do "Nobles feel snubbed" task. #Day 18 - Chat with the Empress about Wendis dream, choose "...", then go help the green haired office succubi with meetings. #Day 20 - Inspect the sealed box today to learn about the Worn Whip, then go help Chaya shop. #Day 21 - Help the bottom left office succubi to fix her caravan routes. #Day 23 - Help the last office succubi left to finish her economics report and gained some copied records to give to Megail. #Day 25 - If you haven't already, inspect the stairs to Nalili's tower and ask about the guard when you talk to her. Then go read Succubus Lore I in the archive. #Day 26 - Read the Religion book in the Archive.You'll get some RP with Sarai later for doing this. #Day 28 - After the short Aka scene, you'll get Nalili and go chat with her guard. Choose "Defend Her", then train with her. #Day 29 - Go upstairs and get Nalili's armor.Use Chainmail Bikini instead or steel armor. Give Nalili the long story. #Day 30 - Enter coffee shop and talk with everyone, after the lamia, go to the dungeon and feed the lamia there to gain a letter you can hand back to the coffee shop lamia. Talk to the suspicious Succubi near the stocks after, then go south and talk to the dock manager, (but don't accept this quest just yet). Work at docks instead. #Day 31A day should have passed here but does not in 0.15.2, assume this will be fixed next release. - The Empress will appear outside Nalili's tower but ignore her for now. Go chat with her in her room instead and choose "Tell". After visit the Training Grounds and fight enhanced Nalili there. #Day 32 - In town, buy two charms of perversionEquip Nalili with one, then do the 1st monster fight in the pits. #Day 33 - Continue ignoring Empress. Talk with Nalili in her room, then visit the bordello in town. Talk with madame then take "Recovery Training". #Day 34 - Talk with the elite succubus at the fighting pits, then return to the tower and talk to Nalili. At any time after this 2nd conversation you can go ahead and stop ignoring the Empress. Finish up Smuggling and choose "Enslave".They probably won't mind TOO MUCH being succubus sex slaves for awhile. #Day 41 - Visit the office supervisor to report your progress. Go meet naked Chaya in your room, choose "No". Read Succubi Lore II. #Day 42 - Teach Nalili Cleavage at training grounds. #Day 45 - Take "Quick Release Training" at bordello. #Day 46 - Do 2nd monster fight in the pits. #Day 47 - Retake "Quick Release Training". You'll eventually get this right, I swear! #Day 48 - Do 3rd monster fight and try to stun the lustgoyle to make this easier on you both. #Day 49 - Do "Quick Release Training", and 3rd time's the charm! #Day 50 - Do the final monster fight. #Day 51 - Haul your battered carcass back to the archive and read Sexual Combat. #Day 53 - Read Succubi Lore III #Day 55 - Now History. #Day 57 - Solve "Representative Ordering" at the petitions office. #Day 58 - Solve "Ethnic Complaints" to finish your work at this office.You can also read "Lamias Whining" to confirm that you've finished that one. #Day 59 - Office Orgy Time! Talk to the office manager, then get your scene and a full heal. 1st Succubus fight in pits after. #Day 60 - 2nd Succubus fight in pits.You shouldn't need to rest between the first fight and this. #Day 61 - Read Succubi Lore IV #Day 63 - Read Orc Breeding I #Day 65 - Read Orc Breeding II #Day 66 - Train Nalili today. (Carina scene after). #Day 68 - Well, time to pop Nalili's Incubus King cherry. "Agree" in her tower for a full heal. Do Corruption. #Day 71 - Domination. #Day 74 - Talk with succubi on 2nd floor in the room with tables. #Day 75 - Take out that Elite Succubus now. (Enjoy the titfuck scene tonight). #Day 76 - Take the Empress's training, but skip the actual battles for now. Visit Nalili on the way to the Throne and go to the crypt for the 1st training. #Day 79 - 2nd training. #Day 82 - Final training in crypt. #Day 85 - Go take a bath!For the full heal and the buff, which should last you to the end of the winnable battles #Day 86 - Beat Supercharged Nalili. #Day 87 - Do Unified Strike #Day 90 - Fight Empress for Lust Renewal #Day 93 - Fight Empress for increased lust gain.This is really the last fight you need your "Relaxed buff for", you can let it run out once the Empress's sprite turns black. #Day 96 - Go get your beatdown from Esthera for your last skill. #Day 99 - Visit Nalili for her last conversation. Visit Esthera next to the vault for her last conversation. We now have until day 105 to kill time. So, spar with Nalili once to get Simon to level 30, then do as you wish.I like to do at least a couple trainings with Nalili to get her to level 16. #Day 104 - We should be able to enter that magically sealed room today, so go get Aka's cure. This will start "The Last Day" and trigger a threesome with Nalili and Esthera. Thus concludes Simon's Path. Reunion This is super straightforward. Whomever you talk to first gets an RP gain. (I chose Megail, since she was closest to a new relationship title). Once done, talk with everyone in the retreat.You'll pick up a ton of scenes here. Visit Sarai in the Cathedral when you're done and choose "Tell Everything". Go back to the retreat when you finish, as this just unlocked more scenes.Bottom exit of outskirts to get back there. You can also shop and invest. Robin's research decision: #Essence Shielding - results in a quest option in Ardford that leads to 10 more Dari RP than without. Additionally allows Simon to participate in a battle in Ardford. Also opens up an option or two in Chapter 3. #Orc Development - Provides a small boost to your army size and quality later on. #Yhilini Magic - Benefits only the recovery of Yhilin from the upcoming war, as Robin tells you. I went with essence, as it sounded like the most useful choice at the moment. I will place my trust in my breeder, and hope those mages don't become vitally necessary later. Investing and Shopping Makeup If you remember, there were some things I either skipped or told you not to bother with in earlier chapters. Well, here's where you can make up any lost ground: #Go to Premium Steel and buy 1 shining armor.Remember when I let all Carina's troops die so you didn't get this earlier? You're welcome. I wouldn't waste more money here beyond maybe a Durge Axe for Hilstara. #Go to the Mining Junction and invest in Cache Excavation now.You'll get a bunch of pretty useless by now items, as well as the permanent boost to Simon's AGI and LUK stats that we missed. #Also go back to Premium Steel and buy a partnership.Up from just being a minor investor. It's not super expensive and it does make you some money later on, I guess. #While you're in Premium Steel, get Hilstara's Custom Helm for 5k Sx. #If you would like to improve your army, you can buy Iron Cudgel and Dusty Horde.Iron Cudgel doesn't improve your size as much now.All of the mercenary companies here are good investments right now. #You can't buy Ari Garda anymore, but you can make sure they ally with House Rose instead of House Adamant for 10k ProN. #You can also buy that Yhilin Public Works upgrade for 5k ProN outside the court, +5 RP for Janine here.You will no longer get the raise to Yhilin's economy for doing this so late, so just buy if you want Janine to 90 RP. I figure what's another 5k ProN at this point? #The flower speculation guy is still not back in the outskirts, making me even happier I didn't invest with him the first time. Apparently the ledger lists this investment as 0. #I think the only regret on investments I have is not getting that Embassy in Eustarin we didn't have enough ProN for, and I'm not convinced we won't meet that dwarf again later. (We do, but we can no longer use him to influence votes, so we'll have to do it a slightly more expensive way). Skipping the bank is a good idea, as Aka seems to imply. (If you invest in everything I just told you about above, it'll cost you 115,000 ProN. You'll leave town with 1,500,000 ProN, which is still more than you need for the next section). Continued in Ardford Summit References Category:Guides